Boo!
by anime-is-the-bestest
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are now dating and Ikuto is telling making Amu to tell the guardians. What is she going to say! Don't hate me cause I like this couple. I FINSIHED the sequal!
1. Chapter 1

"Boo", said Ikuto as he came up behind Amu in her very own bedroom (she now keeps the glass open for Ikuto at night). "Why do you always do that?" "Because it fills my heart just like you." Then he started to laugh at a madly blushing Amu, who then hit him with her purse. "That's so mean to say to your girlfriend" said a pouting (yet still blushing) Amu.

"So are you ready for that guardian meeting?" "WHAT MEETING?" "The one that was talked about yester . . . ?" Then all of a sudden Ikuto is gone and Amu's dad is looking around shocked (he swore that he had heard that Ikuto who stole his precious daughter from him). So instead he asked Amu "What were you yelling about?" "Oh um (damn didn't he know how to knock) I just totally remember about a Guardian meeting". "Alright then" said Amu's dad as he slowly disappeared from the doorway, closing it behind him. Then about 10 seconds later Ikuto is there again.

"That was a little to close to comfort if you ask me." *_sigh_* "Look I'm going to get ready really quick, so meet in the front _**out of sight!**_" "Okay my sweet, sweet Amu" he said as he kissed her on the forehead and jumped out the window. Along came another *_sigh_* as she remembered what the important meeting was for and why she called it. All, because Ikuto convinced (more like manipulated) to tell the Guardians about him and her together. You know what else; she had no clue what to say, now what? I really wish Nadeshiko would know what to say or at least agree with me if I had the words. Kuukai was not any help. She walked down the steps thinking about these things. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very _long_ meeting.

* * *

**Did you like it? Everytime I got a new idea i was interrupted by something. Whether it was my dad or my cat or the sudden urge to use the bathroom because I drank to much water. And yes there will be a second chapter, now i just have to start it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2. Something i forgot to do on the first chapter**

**Disclaimer(wow never thought I'd have to do this):I DO NOT I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THE MEGA-LY COOL SHOW SHUGO CHARA!**

**Now read NOW!!! I mean please *bats eyelashes*.**

**Also if you're wondering where all the charas are they're all on some cheap cruise, I just totally forgot about them so thats where I'm putting them.**

* * *

After she had met up with Ikuto she walked down the street with him to the Academy. All was quiet especially his Amu who was always talkative. All the while he's trying to figure out what's wrong. She's trying to figure out what to say to her friends before Tadase attacks Ikuto and she ends up in a bigger mess.

Then disrupting her from her thinking Ikuto puts his arm around her waist in a hug spins her around up against a wall and looks at her and asks "Okay, I give, what's wrong, please tell me before I go insane". (I think I just wrote that the way Edward from _Twilight_ talks).

"Nothing's the matter it's just that . . ."

"Just what?"

"I don't know what to say to them, let alone how to even stop them from attacking you as soon as they see you. Even after I explain it to them will they still be my friends? Will they still attack you after that? They still think you work for Easter, even though I know that you left it behind." "Kuukai still likes you" Ikuto replied. "That's true but". He cut her off and said "It will be fine, I promise to always make you happy." Then he leaned down and kissed her since the first month they'd been dating, (the next day was there 1 month anniversary) and that made her very happy. Amu's dad and mom secretly watching, her mom smiling in happiness at her daughter's first kiss and amusement at her husband whom she was holding back from strangling Ikuto.

Ikuto unwilling stopped the kiss and looked at her. She was smiling and was happy as could be even though he was quite the perverted boyfriend. "Come on I have an idea."

* * *

She walked up to the royal gardens door, sighs, and is about to enter when Kuukai calls her name. "Hey Joker, wheres your lovebird" Giving him a dirty look then smiles as Ikuto appears behind him and says boo in his ear. Kuukai jumps about 12 feet in the air, then floats back down, and yells "**HEY!!!". **"So did want to help Amu explain to everyone else or did you want to help Amu explain this to everyone else?" A depressed looking Kuukai replied "Fine but also do a favor and make sure that the king stays sitting." "Thanks Kuukai that really means a lot to me" Kuukai gave her a secret glare but Amu kept on smiling.

But that smile didn't stay plastered on her face as she realized what was about to come. She took one look back and saw that Ikuto was no longer there, then opened the door only to be pushed over by Kuukai who then said; "Oh look a shortage of chairs, here I come Tadase". Kuukai then sat on Tadase's lap (no he's not gay) Amu then laughed along with Kuukai at the very still in shock Tadase. Yaya, Rima, and Kairi the also joined in on the laughter. Kairi then asked "So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Uh, um." Kuukai that blurted out that she was going out with Ikuto.

Yaya said "Finally Amu-chi what took you so long?".

Rima said "I'm not surprised at you, but same as Yaya what took you so long?"

Tadase and Kairi well I'm sure you can picture there shocked facial expressions.

Then Kairi regained his composure and said "I hope that you're happy with him" then quietly said (even though everyone heard including Amu within a 20 foot could hear it which luckily Ikuto wasn't in) "Flea Bag"

Tadase just kept on his shocked face which not was starting to show hurt.

Amu looked back at him waiting for him to do something similar to Kairi but he just turned away from everyone, not just Amu.

"So I guess i'll take my leave then, see you on Monday, bye guys".

"Wait Hinamori-san!" Amu paused and looked at him again "If that damn cat thief ever lays a harmful hand on you I'll hurt him. Promise me that I'm allowed to do that"

She looked at his still hurt and shocked expression and said "Alright, but make sure that you have your facts right before you go off and attack him".

That comment seemed to make Tadase feel a little better even Kairi. Amu then said "So I'll see you on Monday as she turned around and opened the door to leave, happily escaping anymore conversation. Just as she closed the door she noticed her laughing mom barley keeping back her upset dad talking (yelling) to a very unsure Ikuto. The bits and pieces that she was able to understand were you, kiss and, daughter. Amu then understood why Ikuto was backed up against a tree by her dad.

So as the 'Cool and Spicy' girl she was, she walked up to her dad and gave him a big hug and kiss. Which of course made her dad hug her back. She could still see Ikuto so she said out-loud (I know I wouldn't be that brave) "I suggest you run Ikuto" By the time Amu's dad turned around Ikuto was already gone nowhere to be seen (Except up the tree). Her dad turned to look at her and said "Amu that was a dirty trick" and started crying those overdone tears.

"Dad did you leave Ami all by herself?" The her dad's eyes widened as he ran towards home Her mom looked at her and said "I know he's up that tree" Amu gulped, then her mom said as she turned around "I have to go catch dad why don't you say goodbye"

When Amu had turned back around Ikuto was in her her face smiling that perverted smile of his. Then he bent down and gave her a small peck on the lips and said "Why don't I walk you home, the long way" Amu replied "Are there weird fences the way an alley cat would walk?" "Possibly" "Alight then, bring it on, i'm sure you'll catch me if i fall". "I'm sure i will, by the way you're mom has a very good eye" Then they laugh as they start waling home the alley-cat way.

* * *

**By the way they're a little bit older by a couple years but they still fight Easter because they're the only ones who can and Kairi came back. **

****If you don't understand the above statment please try not to confuse yourself on my messed up logic.**

OMG! I finished my first story that's more than one chapter. YAY! Please rate, and if you like Naruto read other story that's my first one it's only 20-30 words long. Thanks for reading!


	3. Note

Hey Guys guess what! I'm almost done with the sequel to this story. I am so happy for all the reviews that I got within one hour after posting the first chapter and then the rest I got after that.

Anways i'll hopefully have the first chapter to my sequal by this week. I have freshman exams next week so i only have to go to school for two hours each day. I'm almost done writing it in my notebook. And just so you know it's not a extremly funny story but there is some humor in there. But heres the summary:

Ikuto is taken by Easter and Amu has to go and save him but she's not alone while doing so 'cause she has her friends to help her out. And why does Utau want to kick Ikuto butt? Does she still love Ikuto? If not what's other popstar? And what does Amu's dad want to talk to her about?

Wow that was a bad summary but it doesn't help that my dad was attacking me with whipcream. He is so mean. Anyways Britt don't kill me before i finish this. (She's my friend who has put me under much presure to finish this story.)

Better see you all reading my story sometime this week when i post otherwise i'll get ikuto to stalk you in your sleep so when you wake up he's staring at you from your closet with glowing eyes just like a cat in the night. And he wont let you pet his furry ears they'll always be just out of your reach. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I am worse then evil, I am the authoress!


End file.
